The multi-purpose learning device can be used in learning and exploring the field of mathematics, language, logic reasoning, and classification of objects.
Most inventions for teaching or aiding in teaching of mathematics are quite limited in their usage. The prior art approaches do not provide young children with a good understanding of the number system. In addition, many of the prior art approaches do not encourage young children to think logically.
It is the objective of this invention to overcome some of the drawbacks of the prior inventions.